Such a generic electrical plug-in connector is previously known, for example, from EP 1 312 137 B1. Here, the wire connection contacts are formed by two rows of insulation displacement contacts, which are arranged parallel to the side edges of the plug-in connector on its rear side.
DE 20 2005 001 178 U1 has further disclosed an RJ45 socket, in which the two rows of insulation displacement contacts are arranged on the upper side of the plug-in connector, the rows in each case being positioned at a right angle with respect to the upper edge, lower edge and the side edges.
Owing to the gap required between the two rows, the plug-in connector is relatively wide, which limits the number of plug-in connectors which can be installed when installing the plug-in connectors in internals with fixed dimensions such as 19″ panels.